Another Story, Another Time
by Theodwine
Summary: Hello this is Lothìriel. Read my narrative about my so very interesting life. It contains Eomer but other things as well because I have a lot to do before settling down with that block. Warning: I can sometimes talk a lot.
1. Default Chapter

Hi all!

Welcome to my first fan fiction. This is my first time writing and I am quite excited.

Okay it here goes...

I do not own any LOTR's characters or anything else belonging to JRR Tolkien. The only things I have a claim to are the characters you do not recognize, because I made them up (I like to believe I'm clever for thinking up original characters, but I hear a lot of people are also doing that). I'll take any type of review that does not insult me as a person. Also, this story may get a little dirty or nasty in the future at times, so consider your self warned. Other than that, enjoy...

This story is written in a first person narrative form by Lothìriel. There will be some POV's by other characters as well. By the way this story has my twist on it.

Another Story, Another Time  
Chapter 1 – My Intro.

It is hard to be a woman, especially growing up in a home full of men. There are five men in my life that needs constant attention, which is a shame considering all their ages.

First, there is my father; I will not attempt to tell you his age. He is a widower and has been for a long time. He still loves my mother and will not get involved with another woman. He always tells me "one day I will be reunited with your mother, the only woman I truly ever loved." I then go on to say "what about me, I thought I was your true love and am I not a woman?" My father laughs heartily at this and responds with a _whole _speech about his only daughter (hold on, that is me!) finding a great love then I will get married, etc. etc. etc. I tend to tune out after the first two sentences.

Oh, yes, back to my original thought. My father is a real charmer and is loved by everyone, even our new King and Queen. He is in their high favor ever sine the Mordor War (that is what I call it). I think my Queen is most fond of him, because he has come to be a good friend and like a father figure to her (I will not get into details about her personal life. Yet, hehehe).

Anyway, like my father, my brothers inherited his charm (as did I, so I have heard). Though they have it in different amounts and show it in entirely different ways. My older brother, Elphir, is most like my father in his strictness and regards for the rules. He is the only one who is allowed to break them. Lalaith, his wife, is a good friend of mine though she is a little older than I am. They have a son, Alphros, whom I adore. He adores me in return, which is funny since I heard I treat children badly (not physically, but in the verbal sense). I do not agree with this because if you are old enough to dish it out, you should be old enough to receive the return. And I hear I do not have or wear an entirely welcome expression on my face. For me smiling sometimes really hurts.

Then there are the last two men in my life, my brothers Erchirion and Amrothos. I love them to piece. Erchirion, unlike Elphir and Amrothos, is a little shorter then the other two. He is also broader in build and darker in complexion. Actually he looks more like me; we even have the same habits. Many say we should have been twins or we were twins in our precious lives. The one that gets me is when people say we probably were married lovers in a pervious life, because he is the only person who can really put me in check and control me. Every time I hear these comments I think...1st off that is _nasty_ (I am referring to the latter comment). 2nd, it is scary to know someone can follow you around for years like that, it gives new meaning to the word _stalker_. And I know about stalkers, I have had plenty of those in my life, but that is another story for another time.

Back to my brothers. Erchirion can be sweet when he wants to, he even took me to my first tavern (another story for another time). The one close to my age is Amrothos and we hang out all the time, because we have some of the same odd friend. He is very flirtatious, so is Erchirion, but he does not seem to know about his attractiveness on people (males included—another story, another time). Both are my partners in crime.

When it comes to strictness, the toughest is Elphir and then it dwindles down from there. Sense of humor goes the other way around starting with Amrothos. Erchirion is really the balance of the other two. So there are my immediate family members in a nutshell.

Now it is time you know about my extended family. I have two cousins who treat me more as a sister. Boromir was the older of the two. He always got a long well with Elphir. He taught me how to fight and use a sword and shield _properly_. Never was a fan of too much speaking though. He loves to drink but then again who in my family does not. I think we are the royal drunks of Gondor but we are discreet about it.

And then there is my favorite intellect, Faramir. He is very smart, noble, attentive, and reads people quite well. He taught me how to read and write in Runes among many other things about lore. When I used to visit Minas Tirith as a youngster, we would spend all day in the royal library reading and talking. He is one of the reasons I understand people and diplomatic processes. I know how to adapt to different customs easily, speak smoothly and have many types of people respect me.

Hold on, I will have to finish this story later. My father is calling my name at the top of his lungs. He cannot complain about me not showing any class...


	2. Intro Continued

Chapter 2 – Intro. Continued...   
  
Okay, I am back. Apparently, my father wanted to know why I taught Alphros the term "Nostad lín sui orch!" which mean "Your smell is like an orc!" I told him Alphros must have heard Legolas and I discussing it. He looked at me like I was a foreigner so I continued to explain that I asked Legolas to teach me bad elvish terms he uses in the North. Father wanted to know "why would I want to know bad words?" I said, "because bad girls, say bad things." He looked at me again like I was mad, so I took that as a sign for me to exit. My father may want to put me in a place for special people soon.Now, where was I, oh yes... 

Well now I must bring up Denethor, the late Steward of Gondor. He loved me greatly for many reasons actually.

I was the only girl in the family

I loved war stories and fighting (I am the first Lady Warrior of Gondor, did you know? Yes! Another story, another time. But that is one of my titles.)

I listened and did as I was told

I reminded him of his wife and my aunt Finduilas.

I miss her and my mother dearly. Sometimes I feel I miss out on all the mother/daughter things. Anyway I do not want to get upset and too emotional.

Everyone in my immediate family looks alike in some form, so it is not hard to pick us out. My father, Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth, along with Elphir and Amrothos are very tall, slender in build and fair. They have dark brown hair that is almost black depending on the way the light hits it. Erchirion and I are opposite all those. Though we are not really short, we are shorter than those three. This is fine with me because I am a woman but Erchirion is the shortest male in our direct family. He and Faramir share the same height but he is broader and more built muscle wise. We both have a mixer of out father and mother's hair being an interesting mixture of reddish brown. It is more evident when the sun hits it and the red really takes over. As far as skin color goes we have done something no other family of humans and I hear elves have ever accomplished.

Okay, I must tell the story behind this one. In elvish history there is a tale of a dark maiden named Morriel. The elves called her this because she had a bronze complexion, which may have come from being outdoors in the sun for long periods of time, no one is sure. Many say she traveled up from the south but her origins are still not certain. It is said wherever she went she brought good fortune to all. Morriel eventually married a half elf, Lindirin, who always wrote songs for her, which she loved greatly. Anyway as time went on she bore his children, but only one son came out like his mother. Their son, Morrien, was named after his mother. And he also brought good luck to those near him. As time went on the family intertwined within the elvish race. And only once in a few generations an elleth would have a dark child, which all praised to bring great fortune to everyone.

Well this trait lied dormant for many years before it appears in a son or daughter. It has been passed down through generations until it appeared in the least likely place. Yes, you guessed it, in Dol Amroth. It was traced to Mithrellas the elleth married to Prince Imrazor. One of their sons was a little darker than the others. It is known he brought great wealth to Dol Amroth and surrounding cities. Well this is where my brother and I come in because since then there has not been a bronze child in Gondor. I heard from some visiting rangers many years ago that there was an ellon like this in Rivendell, but he died in battle and had no offspring. The battle was won though and his people lived in peace for many years. Unlike this elf, Erchirion and I are more human than anything. At the marriage of King Elessar and Queen Arwen, my father told the Lady of the Wood, Galadriel, about us and she seemed very pleased. She said "there has never been two dark children in one family, so you must be doubly blessed." My father agreed and said the lady glowed even brighter. She also extended an invitation to our family to visit Lothlorien. I do plan on taking her up on this offer.

So there you have it, my family background. Due to our appearance and fortune, my family has encountered many stalkers. I do not know for sure if this good fortune thing exist but during the war Dol Amroth did not lose anywhere near as many knights, families or land than other cities. I even fought in a couple of battles and helped plan attacks in council but that is another story for another time. Erchirion hardly had any bruises and those who fought along side him were also spared. Dol Amroth has since recovered from the Mordor War but not fully. I do not think anyone can recover from such a thing and be completely healed.

Now you know enough about my family I can tell you where I fit in. I am the youngest and only female save for Lalaith. Thank goodness for her and Alphros, my much-needed distraction. I have many responsibilities, which I now share with Lalaith, but I will not bore you with describing them. I like to have fun, hang out with my friends, drink, dance, sing, read, and most of all ride my horses.

One of my best friends is Orodriel; she is the youngest Princess of Lamedon and least paid attention too. Therefore she practically lives in Dol Amroth. Her name means mountain maiden, her mother was fascinated with elves as well. And then there are my favorite noble twin sisters, Torian and Nisorian. No one really knows what their names mean but I think it has something to do with the word crazy. The four of us are an interesting group with different temperaments. I think the royalty of Gondor do not like us sometimes. We tend to hang out with many types of people including the stable boys (hahaha) and our maids, who are young and fun too.

Well this is getting to long; I'll continue it tomorrow. Amrothos has gotten his hands on some Dorwinian wine and needs help drinking it. I think it will be a long fun night...


End file.
